torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Foster: Part 1: Eat, or die! There is no alternative!
Prologue- Narrator: In this world, their is a difference of sorts. What if, you may say. What if... None of the players from Toriko were not born? What if Toriko, Komatsu, Ichiryuu, or Acacia were never born? But... The world itself, and the creatures living in it, were not? Well, let's see what new type of adventures would rise in this. -Cut to story- Narrator: In this world, after the grand world war that nearly killed everyone, finally ended, about 400 years ago. Humanity has brought peace along with itself... But not because of love of their fellow man. Fear of the gourmet creatures, that prey on them. Even with technology advanced enough to shift continents, it would not even be close to harming the creatures who were truly on top. Humans however, were not completely unprotected, some were strong. Stronger then others. Thanks to birth, of a rare kind. Birth, of what human scientist call, gourmet cells. These cells, born in every 1/100,000,000 human, made them stronger then others. In consequence, very few can even awake those cells. But the people who do, are heralds for humanity. Some however, are just lonely hunters. -Last night- Citizen 1: YOU WASTED 500,000\'a5 to hire a Gourmet hunter?! Mayor: Well... We need one for the beast... Citizen 2: WE NEED THAT MONEY TO PAY OFF THE DESTRUCTION! Mayor: B... But the beast... Citizen 3: WE HAVE MORINO TO DEAL WITH THAT! Morino: Stop. The mayor doesn't need to deal with this. Morino: I plan on hunting this creature myself. When this... 'Gourmet Hunter' pops up, tell him thank you, but I got the creature. Citizen 1: That's Morino for you! Mayor: But... Morino, this creature has a CLVL of... Morino: Be it 1 or 1,000, I don't care. Let me do this Mr. Mayor. You can have the fur from it, as a rug. Clara: How long were you here? Mayor: Well... I was here for 10 hours. Clara: But why didn't I notice you... Mayor: I'm very good at hiding. The Gourmet hunter is coming. Narrator: In the world, their is two types of Gourmet hunters. One, is a member of a group, and one who works alone. Both have pros and cons. With a group, a Gourmet hunter can be picked to the certain jo be they work at, but will have to pay a 1/10 of their pay. At the return, of having a payed home, owned by the group. A lone Gourmet hunter gets payed all the money, but have harder time having others pick them, because of the groups advantage. If one dies, another comes. The governments supports both of them, because of the low amount of people who do it. About 25 million people are Gourmet hunters, outside of the population of 30 billion. Mayor: Is that him? I... I see him! He is huge, and has an axe the size of a mountain... Clara: That's a bird. Mayor: Oh. ???: Is this... 'Broken windmill town'? Mayor: No, it's 'Shade' town. W...wait... Are you the go...Gourmet hunter? Mayor: Are you... Foster? Foster: Yes. Mayor: AMAZING! NOW THE TOWN IS SAVED! Foster: Can you let me... Walk there? Mayor: Thank you mister. Mayor: Are you... Strong? Foster: Well mister, I have to say... Your the first person to hire me. Mayor: Oh... Then the town is.. Doomed. Mayor: Now the town... The town I have lived in for 95 years... Will be destroyed. I know the place is small... But it's a nice place. It's a town that has a nice sight... When you get the chance to sit on the hill near the town... And relax. All the people... The people I have helped raise... Will die now, to that monster who is eating our animals and destroying our home. I only want this place too... Foster: Mr. Old man... I will save this town! I will do all I can! I will defeat all the monsters that harm this place! I promise! Category:Story Category:Nobody700 Category:Nobody700 Story